New York, New York
by Miss Gleek
Summary: Com todas as imagens que saíram das gravações em NYC e todos os spoilers das Nacionais resolvi escrever essa oneshot sobre a volta do meu OTP: Finchel.


Para todos os meus Finchel Fellas e as minhas Finchel Ladies, esta é uma oneshot das Nacionais baseada nas magníficas fotos que saíram nessa semana. Aos que estavam com o mode STALKER On e não desgrudou os olhos do Tumblr sabem do que eu estou falando. Sei também que ando em falta com vocês em relação as outras duas fics, mas entendam o meu lado, estou presa numa bolha sublime de felicidade e o meu Finchel Heart está a ponto de explodir. Não ando lá com muita inspiração para "Orgulho" e principalmente "Conflitos" que é todo um drama. Mas deixo aqui essa oneshot e espero que gostem!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Nova York. Big Apple. "_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do..." _ . A música não mentia, ruas cercadas de grandes arranha-céus, trânsito caótico, multidões cruzando de um lado para o outro, era realmente uma selva de concreto. O caminho do Larguardia, o aeroporto, até o Hotel onde estavam hospedados tinha dado um gostinho do quão grandioso e espetacular que esse pedaço de solo americano poderia ser. A organização do Campeonato Nacional de Corais se prontificou em apenas mandar uma van para levá-los, aterrissaram pouco antes das oito da noite e mesmo desgastados com a correria daquele dia, todos os olhos estava grudados nas janelas, boquiabertos, completamente rendidos para o show de luzes que Nova York proporcionava. Rachel e Kurt eram de longe os mais empolgados, como dois experts assumiram o posto de guia turístico para o restante do grupo, apresentando uma das mais famosas e movimentadas avenidas do mundo, a Times Square, indicando a Broadway, 5ª Avenida, o Empire State e ao fundo a ilha de Manhattan com o seu símbolo mundialmente famoso, a Estátua da Liberdade. Chegaram ao Hotel, fizeram o check-in e sob as ordens do Mr. Schue eles dividiriam quartos em duplas, ficando Tina e Quinn, Mercedes e Rachel, e Lauren, Brittany e Santana. Os meninos ficariam assim: Finn e Kurt, Mike e Artie, Puck e Sam. Os adolescentes arrumaram as suas coisas e desceram para jantarem.

Rachel abriu os olhos no dia seguinte ao som das buzinas dos carros, jogou os cobertores de lado enquanto inevitavelmente seus lábios formavam a curva de um sorriso, _sua primeira noite em Nova York_. Ergueu os braços fazendo um relaxamente alongamento repassando mentalmente todos os seus planos com Kurt para aquele dia, enfiou as pantufas rosadas nos pés e tentou caminhar pelo quarto sem fazer barulho notando que Mercedes ainda estava dormindo na cama ao lado, pegou suas roupas e foi para o banho.

O sorriso que tinha se formado alguns minutos antes agora estava definitivamente grudado e radiante, como se estivesse flutuando, Rachel saiu do banheiro cantarolando um sonoro "bom dia" para sua colega de quarto.

- Difícil é dormir com você cantando no chuveiro... Bom dia. – a negra respondeu com certa amargura em sua voz já se encaminhando para o banheiro ignorando a risada graciosa dela.

- Ehr.. Hum... Mercedes, antes de você entrar no banheiro... Quem deixou isso aqui? – perguntou se virando para a amiga segurando uma rosa vermelha e um papel amarelo na outra. – "Bom dia. Aposto que não consegue se conter de felicidade por estar na _sua _cidade." – ela leu o que estava escrito.

- Nah-tenh-nenhmah-ideah. – Mercedes respondeu com a boca borbulhando pasta de dente. Cuspiu o excesso na pia e tornou a falar. – Acordei e isso já estava aí. Deve ser do Kurt. – palpitou antes de pedir licença e fechar a porta do banheiro.

Ela cheirou a rosa e guardou o pequeno bilhete, a depositou no mesmo local que a encontrou e avisou a companheira de quarto que estava descendo para o café-da-manhã. Assim que atingiu o corredor do seu andar notou que não eram as únicas acordadas, viu Lauren murmurar um "bom dia" para ela antes de entrar no quarto onde estavam Tina e Quinn, teve que segurar o riso ao ver Santana carregando uma Brittany sonolenta para o seu quarto nas costas. A porta do elevador se abriu e se deparou com mais gente acordada, Puck estava recostado numa das paredes do cubículo tirando um cochilo, Sam o acompanhava e lhe cumprimentou. Ao lado do judeu sonolento e do loiro animado, eles adentraram na área do café-da-manhã, já com metade da mesa deles ocupada, Mr. Schue foi o primeiro a notá-los e os chamou sorridente.

- Como dormiram? – Will perguntou sinalizando para os funcionários que trouxessem mais pratos, talheres e copos para a mesa.

- Maravilhosamente bem, obrigada. – Rachel respondeu tomando o seu lugar entre Kurt e Finn, este também aparentando ainda estar com sono. – E vocês?

- Não consegui pregar o olho! Estou contando os minutos para sair daqui e conquistar o que Nova York tem de melhor para nos oferecer, Rachel. – Kurt respondeu enquanto estapeava o irmão pelas costas dela na tentativa de acordá-lo.

Ela bateu palmas empolgado lançando um olhar de súplica para o seu professor como se pedisse permissão para sair.

- Eu preciso de todos aqui antes de liberá-los para qualquer lugar. Lá vem o restante! Pessoal! – Schuester se ergueu mais uma vez acenando para os seus alunos.

Santana e Britanny sentaram ao lado de Sam, Lauren tomou o seu lugar bem ao lado de Puck, Mercedes se juntou a Kurt, Tina ficou com o namorado, Quinn ficou com o lugar vazio ao lado do ex-namorado, Finn – causando um certo desconforto pela parte dele – e por fim Artie assumiu a outra ponta da mesa. Já mais acordados, os jovens começaram a papear descontraídos enquanto seus pedidos para o café-da-manhã eram atendidos. Eram pouco mais das oito da manhã quando Will fez o seu pronunciamento, avisou que tirariam aquele dia para conhecer a cidade, fazer compras e se divertirem, que eles deveriam sempre manter seus celulares ligados e jamais saírem sozinhos, sempre em duplas ou grupos, nada de encrencas e o horário limite para que todos estivessem de volta ao hotel era meia noite. Dito isso, cada um engoliu o café-da-manhã como pôde e foram se despedindo, em questão de minutos a mesa estava vazia, restando somente o professor.

O objetivo de todos era a Times Square – que não ficava muito distante do hotel -, então decidiram fazer um passeio em grupo. Para Nova York, que era comum ver preto, branco e cinza de sobressaindo em suas ruas e vielas, o New Directions eram facilmente detectados como turistas e as suas roupas coloridas, especialmente Rachel, que usava um sobretudo que mais parecia um arco-íris. Pararam em diversas lojas, compraram souvenirs, mas foi numa loja de roupas femininas que eles mais perderam tempo, se elas entraram de mãos vazias, saíram de lá de sacolas cheias, sobrando para os rapazes carregá-las. A manhã se passou num piscar de olhos, vencidos pelas fomes eles retornaram ao hotel para o almoço.

- Terminando aqui, eu e você vamos para a Broadway, minha querida. – Kurt disse antes de bebericar o seu suco olhando diretamente para Rachel à sua frente.

- Não tenha dúvidas disso! – ela respondeu empolgada, mas foi interrompida por um dos garçons perguntando se ela Rachel Berry, confirmou ganhando das mãos dele mais uma papelzinho amarelo. – "Não é preciso um palco e uma platéia para você brilhar. Gostaria que visse através dos meus olhos o quanto estava radiante hoje. " – ela leu baixinho lançando um olhar curioso para Kurt. – Não entendo o motivo de estar fazendo isso, mas agradeço de qualquer forma. – falou sorrindo.

Ele parou o garfo no ar, ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando confuso para a amiga. Rachel mostrou o bilhete no papel amarelo e o guardou antes de voltar para a sua refeição. Discretamente, ele trocou olhares com o seu irmão que estava longe deles na mesa testemunhando um princípio de sorriso nos lábios dele. Como planejado, eles subiram, trocaram de roupa e seguiram para a Avenida dos sonhos deles, a Broadway.

A dupla desceu do táxi na esquina em a famosa rua dos teatros e dos musicais começavam. Catatônicos, Rachel e Kurt olhavam com os olhos cheios de lágrimas prestes a descerem e boquiabertos, e sem ele ao menos esperar a adolescente se jogou em cima dele aos risos. Como o entusiasmo de Rachel Berry era extremamente contagiante, lá naquela esquina eles ficaram se abraçando enquanto suas gargalhadas ecoavam para todos os lados. Como dois fanáticos por todo o glamour daquele mundo, eles paravam a cada teatro tirando fotos em frente aos cartazes das peças e musicais que estavam passando, às vezes conseguiam deixar que os funcionários os deixassem dar uma olhada por dentro dos teatros, compraram mais lembranças, incluindo um kit especial de Wicked. Daniel Radcliffe e o seu musical "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" serviu de fundo para as suas dezenas de fotos.

- Espera, espera! Kurt, lembra que eu falei que a Tiffany's fica por aqui entre a Broadway e a 5ª Avenida...? Audrey Hepburn! Audrey! Temos que achar a Tiffany's! – Rachel disse pulando em seus saltos antes de sair apressada puxando-o pelas calçadas.

Kurt rolou os olhos impaciente sabendo que nem que os dois juntassem todas as suas economias de toda uma vida eles teriam condições de comprar nem mesmo uma tarraxa de brinco da Tiffany's, mas cedeu a vontade dela. Os dois viraram na 5ª Avenida, passaram por algumas lojas e ele foi o primeiro a avistar o letreiro da famosa loja de jóias. Dessa vez Kurt teve que puxá-la, mas Rachel parou assim que atingiu a vitrine notando mais um daqueles bilhetes amarelos pendurados, dessa vez ele estava com uma chave, bem familiar aos olhos dela. Rachel se revistou por inteira, revirou a sua bolsa e olhou alarmada para o amigo. O ex-Warbler não conteve o seu sorriso de cúmplice e indicou o papelzinho incentivando-a ler:

- "Você pode ir e voltar o quanto quiser, mas fique comigo sempre." – a judia leu pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido até aquele momento, seus pensamentos levavam apenas a uma única pessoa: Finn Hudson. Foi somente com o cintilar das chaves do seu quarto de hotel que ela voltou a olhar para o amigo esperando qualquer tipo de explicação.

- Volte para o hotel, use o vestido azul que compramos hoje de manhã e vá a Bow Bridge do Central Park. Ele está te esperando. – Kurt explicou já chamando um táxi. – Fiz o meu possível para disfarçar a minha caligrafia, mas tirando isso, o resto é tudo idéia dele. Quero todos os detalhes mais tarde. Divirta-se. – completou antes de instruir o taxista e fechar a porta.

Lá estava ele, como Kurt disse que ele estaria. Ainda tentava assimilar todos os bilhetes, as palavras, a rosa, a armação, a cumplicidade entre irmãos e se perguntava quem mais estava envolvido nesse esquema todo. Ela não desconfiou de nada, desde quando ele e Kurt vinham planejando isso? O fato de ter feito todo um roteiro para quando chegassem em Nova York com o amigo gay deu vantagem para Finn saber todos os lugares que eles iriam, e o que mais ele iria aprontar? Ele estava de costas, e de... _Terno_. Perguntou-se se ele não estaria torrando naquelas roupas com o Sol torrando suas cabeças naquele início de tarde, dirigiu-se com passos lentos, o frio na barriga crescendo a cada instante.

- Finn...? – o chamou e ele se virou um tanto desajeitado quase deixando cair o buquê de flores em suas mãos. – Oh.

O adolescente deixou a sua marca registrada sair de seus lábios, o sorriso lateral enquanto lavava a mão na nuca parecendo levemente envergonhado na presença dela. Sem pronunciar uma única palavra, Finn levou a mão com o buquê de Tulipas em direção a ela. Rachel as cheirou à princípio e em seguida as tirou de suas enormes mãos, distraiu-se com a beleza de cada flor, cerrou os olhos deixando que a essência delas penetrarem em seu corpo. Finn olhava para baixo não sabendo distinguir quem ali era mais linda, se era Rachel naquele maravilhoso vestido azul – diga-se de passagem que foi ele quem escolheu e deixou a cargo do seu irmão a tarefa de convencê-la a comprar – ou as tulipas em si. A quem ele estava enganando? Era óbvio que Rachel era a mais linda, o característico meio sorriso transformou-se num contido à medida que os seus olharem se encontraram de novo.

- Você está linda. – pronunciou sem hesitação. – Você é linda. – corrigiu-se no segundo seguinte. E como se não fosse possível ela ser ainda mais irresistível, Rachel baixou o rosto levemente enrubescido.

- Obrigada pelas Tulipas. E pela rosa. E pelos bilhetes. Como conseguiu deixar a rosa no meu quarto? – perguntou curiosa testemunhando uma pequena risada da parte dele.

- Mercedes. – respondeu, mas viu que ela não tinha ficado satisfeita com a resposta simples. – Ela estava com a rosa e o bilhete o tempo todo, só esperou você dormir para colocar lá. – completou oferecendo o braço. – Vamos dar um passeio, Rach.

- Quem mais está envolvido nesse complô? Quando é que vocês organizaram tudo isso? O que mais você tem em mente, Finn Hudson? Como é que eu não percebi nada disso? – Rachel despejou todas as perguntas para cima dele com uma leve pitada de irritação na voz enquanto deixavam a ponte de braços dados.

- Wow! Calma. Você está chateada por causa disso tudo? – indagou parando-a na saída da Bow Bridge. – Em nenhum momento eu pensei que isso fosse chateá-la, Rachel, eu só estava tentando ser especial, sabe... Mas eu posso te levar de volta ao hotel agora, se quiser. – disse na defensiva com o seu rosto esbanjando desapontamento.

- Não... Eu não estou chateada, só... Surpresa. Eu acho. Embora eu não goste quando tramam as coisas pelas minhas costas. Mas vamos aproveitar o passeio. – respondeu puxando-o de volta para a caminhada.

- Não está mesmo chateada? – questionou querendo ter a certeza. Ela negou já se arriscando até sorrir. – Esse parque é enorme, mas tem umas coisas legais. – comentou dirigindo-se com ela até as sombras das árvores, aquele terno estava matando-o de dentro para fora.

- Certo, o que vamos fazer nessa adorável tarde em Nova York, Mr. Hudson? – ela quis saber cruzando um grupo de crianças que brincavam de roda, viu famílias passeando como eles, bebês chorando, outros gargalhando contagiando todos ao redor a rirem juntos.

O pipoqueiro logo se viu rodeado de várias cabeças todos com notas de um dollar nas mãos fazendo seus pedidos, a pipoca estourava fazendo alegria da criançada, um pouco mais a frente era a vez do senhor que vendia algodão doce e metade das crianças que estavam com o pipoqueiro correu para o moço do algodão colorido. Jovem adultos andavam com seus cachorros, alguns bem curiosos a ponto de virem cheirá-los, isso rendeu uns momentos de diversão para Finn que deu toda uma atenção especial para um bulldog babão, pré-adolescentes cruzavam de uma lado para o outro com seus patins, bicicletas e patinetes. O ambiente dentro do Central Park era completamente diferente do que Nova York demonstrava atrás daquelas grades e bosques. Se lá fora tudo era caótico, aqui dentro tudo era pacífico.

- Nós vamos andar pelo parque naquilo lá. – Finn disse apontando para aquelas bicicletas com volantes. – E depois veremos o por-do-sol andando de pedalinho nesses lagos. O que acha? – perguntou se aproximando com ela do senhor que alugava as bicicletas.

Ele escolheu a de melhor estado possível, pagou o aluguel e como um perfeito cavalheiro a ajudou a subir. Correu para o lado do volante e constatou que tudo naquele troço era pequeno demais para o seu enorme corpo, após alguns segundos batalhando contra os próprios pés que insistiam em ficar presos nos pedais e ele se viu mais ou menos confortável. Fitou Rachel ao seu lado com a sobrancelha erguida e como resposta balançou os ombros.

- Eu acho que você é louco. – ela finalmente respondeu a pergunta de minutos atrás. Assustou-se com o solavanco provocado pela bicicleta. Se ele tinha problemas por tudo ser desproporcional ao seu corpo, Rachel tinha dificuldade em alcançar os pedais diante da sua altura. Lógico que Finn não deixou escapar esse pequeno detalhe e começou a gargalhar durante o percurso. – Não ria de mim, Finn Hudson! Tenho culpa se esses pedais tenham que ficar _tão _lá embaixo! – exasperou dando um leve tapa em sua cabeça.

- Não culpe os pedais, você que é minúscula. – respondeu provocando-a ainda mais.

- Como se você também não estivesse problemas com os pedais? Quero ver como vai tirar os seus pés daí! – retrucou triunfante apontando para baixo.

- Eles que são pequenos demais, Rach! – defendeu-se virando o volante enquanto ela estava distraída fazendo com que ela caísse parcialmente em cima dele. Finn riu com mais vigor agora.

- Não culpe os pedais, você que é um _gigante_! E pare de rir, preste atenção no caminho! – retorquiu usando as mesmas palavras dele tentando se manter impassível, mas acabou sendo vencida pela enorme vontade de gargalhar juntamente com ele.

A crise de risos estava instalada. Rachel se contorcendo de um lado e amassando o pobre buquê de tulipas sem ao menos perceber e Finn do outro lado fazendo um esforço para manter os olhos abertos para prestar atenção na estrada. Eles não percebiam, mas por onde passavam chamavam atenção pelas gargalhadas, custou longos minutos até a calma se restabelecer entre eles. Finn diminuiu as pedaladas e eles entraram num silêncio confortável, uma vez ou outra se pagavam trocando olhares e sorrisos discretos, cada um preso em seus pensamentos, em suas emoções, em seus sentimentos. Pararam em frente a mais um senhor que vendia algodão doce e ela desceu para comprar um, retornou a bicicleta com um enorme rosado e de lembrança vinha dois adesivos daquelas "I _coração_ NY".

- Não tire as mãos do volante, eu dou algodão doce na sua boca. – Rachel falou inocentemente retirando uma enorme nuvem rosa e colocando na própria boca, se desfazendo em seguida. – Finn? – o chamou e ele agarrou o pedaço que estava na mão dela com os dentes, passando, sem querer, o língua num dos dedos dela.

- A gente vai precisar de muita água quando isso acabar. – ele comentou visivelmente incomodado o quão doce aquilo era. – Hey, você está suja aqui... – informou deixando a bicicleta quase parar para limpar o canto da boca dela. A lembrança do primeiro beijo deles no auditório apareceu em suas mentes instantaneamente. Era nostálgico.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu se afastando do toque dele. – O nosso tempo está acabando, temos que devolver isso, Finn. – completou dividindo a última porção de algodão entre eles.

Ele estava certo, eles precisavam de muita água. Após matarem a sede, Finn ofereceu o braço novamente e juntos caminharam em direção à margem do lago mais próximo, aproximaram do casal idoso que tomava conta dos pedalinhos e pediram um. Se achavam que tiveram dificuldade com a bicicleta e os pedais, eles não imaginavam o martírio que seria entrar num daqueles pedalinhos em forme de cisne, principalmente para ele, que se sentiu dentro de um ovo. Rachel agora levava vantagem, não só como agora alcançava os pedais, como se viu completamente confortável ali dentro. A sincronização também foi outro problema, até saírem da margem levou um bom tempo, contudo, acharam o seu ritmo. Finn deixou que ela assumisse o volante dessa vez, apreciava a vista ao redor, os peixes curiosos se aproximarem da embarcação, a água fresca, a sobreposição de ambientes, bosques com árvores altas logo a frente, mas com arranha-céus logo atrás, a brisa fresca de final de tarde. Permitiu que os seus olhos se fixassem na figura feminina ao lado, era perceptível sua alegria de estar dirigindo o pedalinho, ela estava tão abismada com a beleza do parque quanto ele. Passaram abaixo da Ponte onde se encontraram mais cedo, sorriram quando um casal simpático resolveu tirar uma foto dos dois, cruzaram com outros pedalinhos pelo caminho até que finalmente pararam de pedalar para prestarem atenção na mistura de cores que o por-do-Sol de Nova York proporcionava ao céu.

- Seria ainda mais deslumbrante sem todos esses prédios. – Rachel comentou recostando-se no ombro dele com os olhos vidrados lá em cima.

- Meu plano inicial era levá-la até a Estátua da Liberdade e ver essa maravilha de lá. Mas Kurt disse que eu tenho a vida inteira para fazer isso. – o jovem respondeu passando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e beijando seus cabelos. – Mas mesmo assim, é lindo.

Mergulharam no silêncio novamente enquanto sua Majestade, a Estrela Rei deixava os céus da Big Apple cedendo o seu lugar para todas as suas princesas, as estrelas. À princípio, apenas meia dúzia se arriscou a mostrar a sua beleza para quem estivesse aqui embaixo, mas gradativamente ela foram pipocando lá em cima. O jovem casal pedalou de volta, entregou o pedalinho e deixaram o Central Park de mãos dadas. As esplêndidas luzes, características da cidade, já estavam acesas, Rachel se virou para ele com certa expectativa:

- Obrigada por tudo isso, Finn. Foi lindo, mágico. Foi especial. Acho que devemos voltar para hotel se não quisermos perder o jantar. – disse puxando-o pela mão para chamarem um táxi.

- Hey, hey. Quem disse que acabou? – informou surpreendendo-a completamente pela segunda vez naquele dia. – Já está quase na hora, vem! Nós temos uma reserva! – agora era a vez dele de chamar o táxi, e ela adentrou ainda sem palavras.

Era oficial: Finn Hudson tinha deixando Rachel Berry sem reação, chão e palavras. A rosa, os bilhetes, o buquê – agora esquecido dentro do pedalinho, pequeno detalhe. - o passeio romântico pelo Central Park e para finalizar uma jantar a dois fora do hotel. Foram só dez minutos de corrida, chegaram ao restaurante rapidamente, Finn passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e adentrou cheio de pose ao dizer que tinham uma reserva no nome dele. Rachel segurou o riso com a maneira como ele pronunciou "Hudson. Finn Hudson." O maître os conduziu até a mesa um pouco mais ao fundo, com certa privacidade e lhes apresentou os menus.

- Finn? – a judia o chamou abaixando o próprio menu para poder falar com ele. – O que você... Oh meu Deus! – exclamou erguendo o menu de volta com os olhos arregalados.

- Rach, o que foi? – Finn perguntou preocupado. – Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

- É ela, Finn. Ela está ali! Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus! Respira Rachel, respira! – a menina respondeu trêmula, ofegante e com os olhos ainda saltados de pura surpresa.

Finn se virou, sem a menos discrição, procurando o motivo dela estar agindo daquele jeito. Na pior das hipóteses que passou pela sua cabeça de quem eles poderiam ter encontrado por acaso dentro de um dos milhares restaurantes em Nova York era Shelby Corcoran, a mãe biológica de Rachel. Mas não, Finn desconhecia todos aqueles rostos.

- De quem você está falando? "Ela" quem? – indagou curioso. Ela se inclinou ainda se mantendo escondida atrás do menu, ele não tinha idéia do porquê disso, mas tudo bem.

- Patti. Patti Lupone. Uma das mais brilhantes atrizes da Broadway está sentada ao nosso lado nesse restaurante! Ela é uma lenda, Finn! – sussurrou com os olhos brilhando de empolgação. – Hey, o que você está fazendo? Finn abaixa esse celular! Finn! – protestou em vão enquanto o via tirar várias fotos da atriz.

- Não se preocupe, passo as fotos para você mais tarde por Bluetooth. Kurt vai morrer de inveja, ele vive falando dessa Patti. – ele sussurrou de volta se divertindo com a situação.

- Não fale assim! Ela é Patti Lupone, no meu ranking de admiração ela vem em segundo lugar, pois em primeiro está Barbra Streisand. – respondeu ainda aos sussurros ora se arriscando a olhar para atriz ora se escondendo atrás do menu.

- Pelo menos você vai poder dizer que jantou com Patti Lupone em Nova York. Rachel, isso é incrível! – exaltou-se com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu realmente não sei o que vocês dois estão fazendo escondidos atrás dos menus, mas venho perguntar se já decidiram o que vão comer. – o garçom disse num tom de desdém.

Finn fechou a cara irritado com a falta de educação do funcionário, fez uma nota mental de reclamar isso quando saíssem. Rachel não se deixou abalar e ordenou s seu prato e a bebida. Encorajado pelos modos dela, ele fez o mesmo. Relaxados na presença um do outro, engataram uma conversa sobre a divertida tarde que tiveram no Central Park, lembrando da guerra com os pedais, acabaram por darem umas boas gargalhadas ao lembrarem do episódio. Rachel contou todos os seus planos para o resto da semana, logo o assunto mudou de foco e acertaram alguns detalhes da apresentação deles naquele próximo final de semana nas Nacionais, como os dois co-capitães da equipe combinaram de levar tudo para o Mr. Schuester. Discutiram horário de ensaios e horários livres deles, o assunto foi encerrado assim que suas refeições chegaram. Comeram mantendo os olhos curiosos na mesa ao lado, em Patti Lupone, trocaram olhares e sorrisos a todo instante. Passavam das dez da noite quando finalmente deixaram o restaurante, onde Finn fez questão de deixar a sua reclamação.

- Acho que choveu... – comentou notando as ruas molhadas. – Mas acho que já parou. – disse verificando com a mão estendida para fora da proteção da entrada do restaurante. – Quer pegar um táxi ou quer ir andando? O hotel é aqui perto mesmo.

- Vamos andando. – ela respondeu dando o braço para ele mais uma vez naquele dia.

Atingiram as calçadas úmidas, o barulho do salto dela ecoando entre os barulhos dos carros passando ao lado. Finn enfiou as mãos nos bolsos observando mais um espetáculo que aqueles céus proporcionava, a enorme lua cheia banhava a Big Apple com o seu brilho intenso, mais uma vez o silêncio confortável se instalou, viraram a esquina entrando numa viela pouco movimentada, agora as buzinas estavam distantes, eram só os dois caminhando, mas Rachel os parou de repente.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer esse dia, Finn. Você disse que queria ser especial e me surpreender e conseguiu. Mas eu também não posso evitar de pensar no que é isso tudo? Assim, de repente? – perguntou com os braços cruzados em frente a ele.

- Não é de repente, Rachel. É o que eu sempre _quis_. – ele respondeu dando um passo a frente se aproximando dela.

- Pois não era isso o que parecia quando decidiu voltar com _ela_. Eu nunca desisti de você, mas você desistiu de mim, não importava o que eu fazia ou quantas vezes eu pedisse perdão e mesmo após tudo o que aconteceu ano passado com todas as mentiras e traições, você mesmo assim decidiu voltar com ela. – retorquiu não criando barreiras para as emoções que explodiam de dentro para a fora, que dia após dia foram contidas, mas que agora poderiam ser liberadas, uma vez que estavam tendo a definitiva conversa.

- Porque era mais fácil, tudo com Quinn é mais fácil. Foi mais fácil perdoá-la porque eu nunca cheguei amá-la de verdade. Foi mais fácil voltar com ela porque nada nela me lembrava você, foi mais fácil estar com ela porque eu não me sentia machucado. Profundamente _traído_. – as palavras saíram de sua boca transbordando amargura, o que ele menos queria era trazer de volta a traição dela que resultou o término do relacionamento. – Não foi um relacionamento saudável, pois estávamos nos usando. Eu para esquecer você e ela por conta daquela porcaria de baile. E no final das contas, ela não conseguiu a coroa e eu não consegui tirar você da minha cabeça.

- Não é justo o modo como você joga comigo, Finn. Primeiro me sinto completamente desvalorizada e estúpida ao saber na frente de todo mundo o seu lance com a Santana nas Seletivas, em seguida tenho que aturar o seu desprezo no Natal e no Dia dos Namorados e para finalizar joga na minha cara o seu namoro com ela e agora me presenteia com esse dia perfeito que toda garota sonha ter! – desabafou deixando as lágrimas escorrer. – Eu errei já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu pedi perdão, mas quantas vezes você pisou em cima do meu coração, Finn? Quantas chances eu dei a você? – indagou abaixando a cabeça tentando controlar a vontade de chorar compulsivamente. – O que você quer? O que mais quer de mim, Finn?

- Rachel... – ele disse suave erguendo o queixo suavemente fazendo com que os seus olhos se encontrassem. – Isso não tem nada a ver com perdão. Já te perdoei faz tempo, eu só estava magoado, eu precisava de um tempo. Não é fácil lidar com o que aconteceu entre nós naquela época, e sim, eu e você erramos diversas vezes. Eu principalmente. – ele pausou e segurou as pequenas e delicadas mãos dela se aproximando vagarosamente. – A princípio eu desisti de você sim, porque estava com raiva, mas eu nunca desisti de nós. E eu nunca vou desistir de nós dois enquanto o meu peito gritar por você, Rachel. – suas últimas palavras saíram como meros sussurros à medidas que suas testas se encontravam.

- Se tudo era mais fácil com ela, porque está fazendo isso? – Rachel perguntou sentindo os polegares gélidos dele secarem os rastros das lágrimas.

- Porque eu gosto do complicado. – Finn respondeu enlaçando o rosto dela em suas mãos. – Eu te amo. – declarou antes de iniciar o beijo.

Rachel fechou os olhos com força reunindo coragem para fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Por mais que o seu coração e o seu corpo gritassem para que ela correspondesse ao beijo, ela se afastou, colocou as mãos sobre o seu peito no paletó preto e o empurrou.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – foi a frase que ela falou antes de sair correndo beco afora.

Finn viu a pequena silhueta desaparecer nas sombras do beco e atingir a avenida movimentada de carros, ainda pensou em ir atrás dela, mas estavam à poucos passos do hotel. Sentindo desolado pela rejeição, ele continuou a caminhada cabisbaixo e sozinho. O que ele tinha feito de errado? Os bilhetes, o passeio, o jantar, tudo foi romântico, Finn deu a ela o que Rachel Berry sempre quis ter: Romance épico. Pensou na possibilidade de tê-la assustado com a sua dose exagerada de romantismo, ou será que tinha falado alguma coisa errada? Impossível, tinha sido sincero em cada palavra. Assim que deixou o beco foi atacado por um par de braços que se agarraram ao redor do seu pescoço e lhe beijou intensamente, sorriu involuntariamente ao saber perfeitamente de quem se tratava aqueles lábios. Passou os braços pela cintura dela a erguendo do chão enquanto rodopiavam.

- Mudei de idéia. – Rachel explicou não escondendo o sorriso. – Além do mais, eu _tinha_ que fazer uma cena.

- Claro, você é Rachel Berry. – Finn respondeu ainda com ela em seus braços sendo presenteado com mais um beijo.

Se estrelas são metáforas para Rachel B. Berry, com certeza Nova York é uma metáfora para eles, Finchel.


End file.
